It's Not All Fun And Games
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: Carter and Winnie are very excited for the fun week ahead of them but an old enemy is lurking in the shadows ready to get her revenge and she'll use the kids to do it.
1. Chapter 1

Christina slept soundly snuggled close to Shaggy. She hadn't slept this well in years and she was happy. Shaggy was happy too. Happy to have a family and a peaceful life that wasn't filled with running from creeps in masks. Instead, he had a wife and was in the process of legally adopting Carter as his own child. It had been a month since the wedding but it felt like a new day every single day to the couple.

The door to the room opened and Scooby coked his head at the sound. He was expecting Carter to come in sliding along the hardwood floor in his red socks before pouncing on his parents and worming his way between them like a toddler would. However, he did not expect a wet nose to bump his own or to the wild wolf that it belonged to. Startled, he jumped onto Shaggy and Christina's bed causing them both to shoot up.

"Christina like, why is there a wolf in our bedroom?"

"Jade!" Christina cried leaping out of bed and rushing to pet the black wolf.

"Jade?"

"MOM, JADE GOT INTO THE-" Carter started only to freeze once he got to the door.

"Like, does anyone care to clue me in?" Shaggy asked arms across his chest.

"Jade is my protector she must've wondered where I've been," Christina laughed.

The wolf-Jade-stalked towards Shaggy with her teeth bared. She growled and looked about ready to rip his throat open. In response, Shaggy let out his own snarl, his eyes flashing red warning the wolf not to come any closer to him. Jade whimpered and backed away. Before Carter grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and using all of his ten-year-old vampire strength to drag the wild wolf back outside before locking the door.

Shaggy looked at Christina as she climbed back into the bed beside him she seemed a little ill.

"Are you alright Christina?" he asked her worriedly.

"No, I feel sick to my stomach,"

"Come on, we're taking you to the doctor okay?"

"Okay,"

"Can I come with you guys?" Carter asked as he reentered the room.

"Yeah, let's get going,"

…...

* * *

While at the doctor Christina clung to Shaggy's hand when they asked her to take the pregnancy test. Shaggy nodded in approval. So, she did. When the doctor delivered the results she froze.

"Congrats, Christina you're pregnant,"

"How far along is she?" Shaggy asked.

"Three months,"

Christina paled. She could not be three months pregnant unless.

 _"What do you want you, sick twisted psychopath,"_

 _"Well, for starters I think our son could use a sister or a brother," Drew replied slyly._

No, No, No.

When they got back to the house Christina pulled Shaggy into their room so that they could talk.

"Christina, what happened?"

"Drew raped me again while he held me, hostage,"

"I thought they did a rape kit,"

"I thought so too but they didn't. Shaggy what do I do?"

"We're going on a vacation,"

"What?"

"I'm taking you on that Honeymoon we haven't gone on yet. We're going to go very far away, have a good time and deal with this afterward. Drew's in jail he can't get to you and he won't find out about this one. If he does he can't do anything,"

"What about Carter?"

"Tell him,"

"Of course,"

* * *

Carter looked around confusedly as Shaggy and Christina set him down on the couch with serious looks on their faces. Was he in trouble? He watched as his mother sat down beside him.

"Carter, sweetie, I have news for you,"

"What is it, Mom?"

"Well, I'm pregnant again and, and it's because of your birth father,"

"Then it's my fault because I helped him kidnap you," Carter choked out.

"No, sweetie, I'm not blaming you. I'm not punishing you. After what we've gone through I swore to tell you the complete and honest truth every time,"

"So, now what?"

"Well, Shaggy and I are going on a trip in a week. Clawdeen and Duncan are going to come and watch you,"

"Yay,"

"And Winnie can come over," Shaggy added.

"YES,"

"Now, if you want to we can pick up Winnie and go to town,"

"Yes please,"

...

* * *

 **And that ends the first chapter of this series which will primarily focus on Carter/Winnie. I hope you enjoyed this first chaoter and please leave a review for me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Winnie tackled Carter when they arrived to get her. She had him pinned to the floor in three and a half seconds. Carter gently pushed Winnie off of him once he'd wriggled his arms out of her grasp. Standing up he dusted himself off.

"Winnie, Miss Grimwood said you can go with us to town if you want to," Carter explained.

"Of course I want to go," Winnie exclaimed happily.

Carter wouldn't tell Winnie about his mother until she gave her approval and right now she needed a trip to town and time with her family. They went from the school straight into town where Christina and Carter made a beeline to the bookstore. Winnie and Carter slunk off to the youth section of the store to browse all availble comics. Winnie kept sending Carter sideways glances. She silently kept begging for answers. She knew that Carter was troubled. Winnie wanted to help Carter but if he didn't open up she wouldn't be able to help.

"Carter?"

"Yeah?" Carter asked absentmindedly.

"What's the matter? Your scent's off,"

"I can't talk about it,"

"Your mom's pregnant isn't she?"

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"Her scent's off too,"

"Oh,"

Christina and Shaggy rounded the corner with a basket of books.

"Like, are you guys ready to go?" Shaggy asked as Christina was busy flipping through one of her selections.

"Uh, no, not yet," Carter mumbled.

"It's my fault I distracted him," Winnie said.

"You seem to do that," Christina chuckled.

If it wasn't for her fur everyone would have seen the crimson blush spreading across her face. However, Carter knew what was happening. He took her hand and gave it a tight squeeze. Carter hung his head and guilty told his mother that he had told Winnie the news but instead of being scolded Christina gave his shoulder a pat and went on ahead to the checkout leaving Shaggy to handle the kids.

"Is she mad at us?"

"No, Winnie she's just trying to process the news," Shaggy explained.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

"It's fine Winnie we were going to tell you anyway,"

The two kids dropped the subject and returned to browsing the selections. After finally choosing the books they wanted they joined Christina at the front of the store. Their next stop was to the store so that Shaggy and Christina could pick up things for their impending trip as well as groceries for the week. Several buggies of food and tired out children later they swung through the malt shop before heading home. Winnie was staying for dinner and Carter couldn't be happier about it.

Now, how would they tell the others?

* * *

Telling the others was difficult, to say the least. They were shocked and angry. they bombarded Christina with questions. The questions made Christina tremble. Shaggy shot the girls a look that said please drop it. Then he pulled Christina to the couch and started the process of calming her down. It was then that the girls caught on to what hadn't been said and they felt sorry. They hadn't meant to upset her. They were just excited and they repeated this over and over.

They then explained that they would be going on who would their belated honeymoon. In response, the girls questioned who would be taking over for the week. Enter Clawdeen and Duncan to say hello and assure them that they'd do their best.

...

* * *

"Do you have Carter's schedule?" Christina asked as Shaggy rushed past her and Clawdeen with bags.

"Yes, Christina,"

"Winnie comes over two nights a week for dinner make sure that-"

"She's back at the school by nine-thirty, I know Christina,"

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize,"

"It's just-"

"Don't worry, Christina we'll be fine," Duncan said as he exited the house.

"If you're sure-"

"We are,"

"Then I guess we'll be taking our leave now,"

At this, Carter rushed out to say goodbye. He wrapped his arms around his mother and stood still as she hugged him back.

"Have a good week, Mom,"

"I will Carter,"

"See you soon,"

"See you very soon,"


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, girls I'm going, to be honest with you. I have no idea how to teach a gym class so, that's why Scooby's here he's going to help me," Duncan said after the girls finished their morning warm-ups.

"Yes, but who's going to help Scooby?" Winnie questioned as she pointed to where Scooby was running from Jade who was hot on his tail.

"Odd, I've never seen Jade act like that," Carter commented confusedly as Jade made a move to tackle Scooby who fell to the ground.

Jade was on top of Scooby at this point. Caging him in so he couldn't escape. Was she going to eat him? That'd be hard to explain to Shaggy and Christina when they got home. Scooby shrunk away from the wolf as best he could but she only got closer. The Great Dane clamped his eyes shut in anticipation of impending doom instead Jade licked him on the nose before sniffing him again. Scooby cracked an eye open in curiosity as Jade continued to lick his face.

"Well, this is unexpected," Sibella mused.

"Uh, Scooby I need some help here," Duncan reminded Scooby.

Scooby wrestled Jade off of him before walking over to Duncan sheepishly. Jade in response, slunk back into the woods. The girls and Carter laughed at Scooby's embarrassment. Poor Scooby! He brushed it off as best he could as the class started their morning jog around the school. After their Jog, Scooby brought Duncan the planner that Shaggy kept in his office. The kids face-palmed. Why hadn't they destroyed that thing? Since they hadn't Duncan led them in a rigorous thirty-minutes of exercise. Afterward, they all went inside to cool down and eat breakfast.

Winnie sat in-between Clawdeen and Carter which made her very, very happy. Clawdeen was happy as well. Partly because she was sitting with Winnie but there was another reason entirely for her immense happiness. However, the kids wouldn't find out until later. For now, she was content to see Winnie happily joking and laughing with her friends.

"Hey, where's Scooby?" Phantasma asked

"Running from Jade," Sibella chuckled as Scooby dashed past the window.

"Wow, look at him go," Elsa laughed.

…...

* * *

When it came time for Magic class the kids filed into the room perplexed at how this would work without Christina. Still, they grabbed their training wands and took their seats. In truth, none of them had innate magical prowess but they could learn a few simple spells that humans could perform. Miss Grimwood wanted them to learn in order to defend themselves. With Christina gone on her trip, the kids did not know how the class was going to work.

"Well, you're thinking to yourselves, how can she teach magic if she doesn't have Magic? The answer is I'm not teaching magic,"

"What?"

"I'm teaching Health class,"

This would be interesting to say the least

…...

* * *

Meanwhile, hidden deep under the Barren Bogs a certain witch of the web was watching. She had waited for years and now was her chance. Even though Carter and Christina believed that he didn't possess magic they were wrong. Because every once in a long time fairy magic could be passed on to a male. They didn't know that Carter had magic. With the right teaching, he could grow even more powerful than his mother. Revolta had to plan. If she did this right she would have a tool to use for her vengeance.

...

* * *

 **Please leave a review for me. Now I'm going to slam my head against a wall since I'm stuck on An Unlikely Hero. I'm stuck in this cycle and all the chapters I've started sound the same to me. I am so frustrated with myself. I'm so STUPID. You think I'd be able to write a character that had as much development as Christina. I literally sat in art class one day and wrote a list of Melissa's best qualities and her worst qualities. Yet, I can't write a chapter. Oh for crying out loud! I am so mad at myself! So, please leave a nice long review in order to make me feel better.**


	4. Chapter 4

Winnie and Carter glanced at each other warily. A health class? Clawdeen couldn't be serious! Why would she teach a Health Class? A design class sure but, Health? Something was up.

"There's a very special reason I'm teaching this class," Clawdeen explained as Duncan stepped into the room.

"What reason?" Sibella questioned voicing everyone's thoughts.

"I'm Pregnant,"

Winnie passed out.

…...

* * *

Meanwhile,

Zombozo was walking the perimeter of his scarnival after it's arrival. All the rides have been pushed to the limits of speed and safety, along with the games being typically difficult, and the Klownz' creepy demeanor, it was like dining at a new buffet everywhere they went.

"It's been a long time, Zombozo."

"I'd know that lovely, lilting voice anywhere", he grinned.

"Flatterer", Revolta chuckle as she steps out of the shadows. He kisses her offered hand. "And ever the handsome gentleman, as always."

"Not that I'm not intrigued by the possibility of renewing our...relationship, Revolta; but why are you here?", he smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"Astute and to the point as always, my love", she grinned, cupping his cheek with one of her four hands. "I need your help, and that of your fellow klownz, when you stop in the town near my castle next week. If successful, we would become unstoppable! The most powerful monsters in the world! Not even the Monster Council of Royals would DARE to challenge us!"

Zombozo grinned wickedly.

"Tell me more."

…...

* * *

"Winnie, wake up," Carter cried.

"Well done, Clawdeen," Duncan laughed.

"Shut up," Clawdeen responded punching him in the arm.

Matches trotted into the room just then. He always arrived at the same time every day because Christina was known to store sweets in her desk and if Matches was helpful she share with him. The tiny dragon looked around confusedly at the sight before him. Winnie was passed out on the floor, the teachers were standing in a corner while the students tried to wake her. Matches could help. He wormed his way into the huddle of kids and after inhaling a large gust of air he exhaled flames. The heat woke Winnie who leaped onto the back of her chair to get away from it.

Feeling happy with himself Matches trotted to Duncan and flopped on his backside hoping for a belly rub which he got.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?" Winnie exclaimed so loudly Sibella and Carter had to cover their ears,

"Yes, with twins,"

Winnie seemed ready to faint again but this time Carter grabbed her by the arm and told her to snap out of it.

"So, Miss Grimwood has kindly given me permission to teach Helth instead of magic but don't worry Magic class will resume when Christina and Shaggy return," Clawdeen explained as she and Duncan handed out the worksheets.

"Do you know what the babies are?" Phanty asked excitedly.

"A boy and a girl. Their names will be Draken and Lupa,"

"Aww," The girls chorused.

"Carter, do you know what your Mom's having?" Elsa asked ever curious.

"I don't know yet,"

"What do you want it to be?" Sibella asked.

"A boy,"

"But what if you get a sister?" Tannis piped.

"Then that's cool too,"

"Alright everybody, let's focus," Clawdeen said calling their attention to the front of the room.

"Yes, ma'am"

…...

* * *

 **Amd that ends this chapter which I hope you enjoyed. While discussing this story in a PM** DRAGONDAVE45 **said that there was no way Matches was a dragon and I see where he's coming from BUT Matches is, in fact, a dragon it says so in The ghoul school movie. Still, he is awfully tiny so I'd like to think of him as a mini dragon. Kind of like a teacup pig or a really small dog. Anyway, please leave a nice long review for me.**


	5. Chapter 5

Carter lazily tossed his book bag to the side of the room shutting the door behind him. Classes were over for the day and he was happy to be home. He had just grabbed his laptop and was about to call his mother and Shaggy when the door burst open. Scooby rushed in jumping and landing onto Carter's lap with a thud.

"What gives, Scooby?"

"Hide me,"

"From what?"

"Her, her,"

Jade rushed into the room and Carter face-palmed. His mother would lose it if she discovered that Jade got into the house again. Being a wild she-wolf, Christina didn't like having Jade in the house. One wrong move could set her off and send someone running for the hills. What stumped Carter was the fact that Jade chased after Scooby at every given chance and if she was willing to risk his mother's wrath then Carter didn't know what she was going to do.

Carter pushed the cowering Great Dane off of his lap before rising from the bed in order to chase the stubborn she-wolf back outside where she belonged. However, Jade wouldn't move an inch no matter what Carter tried. At this rate, he was going to pull a muscle from trying to forcibly drag Jade outside. It wasn't going well at all. Eventually, Carter fell backward landing against his bookshelf with a thud that echoed throughout the room. Hearing this noise Clawdeen and Duncan entered. Duncan pulled Carter to his feet as he explained:

"Jade isn't allowed in the house. If Mom found out-"

"Go outside, Jade," Clawdeen ordered calmly.

Jade's response was to growl much to the surprise of everyone present.

Clawdeen looked deep in her eyes and smelt the air around the wild she-wolf, then her eyebrows rose in understanding and a knowing grin split her face. She leaned in close to look intently in the wolf's eyes.

"Out. Side. NOW.", Clawdeen growled firmly, pressing her full will as an Alpha. Jade growled again, more softly this time, the lowered her head and tail and left as she was told much to the relief of Carter who jumped back on his bed as soon as Jade was gone from the room.

"What is going on with her?", Carter asked, still confused. "She never acted like this before."

"Well, first of all, Jade is in heat", Clawdeen grinned. "She feels an overwhelming drive to mate and mother some pups."

"Huh?", Scooby gulped. He thought Jade's scent had become more..alluring. He was just too scared of her to really notice before.

"Okay, so what?", Carter said, still confused. "There are lots of wolves in the woods around here, and that doesn't explain why she won't leave Scooby alone."

"Weeellll, you see, Carter", Clawdeen giggled, with Duncan chuckling beside her. "Wolves mate for life. And your mom and I realized a while back that Jade was in love with Scooby, and now she only wants to have pups with HIM."

Scooby Doo gulped audibly upon hearing this, then immediately fainted!

"So Jade is acting weird and chasing Scooby because she wants to be his ghoulfriend?", Carter asked, connecting the dots.

"That's about the size of it", Duncan said with a sly look, wondering how long it will take his godson to figure it out about Winnie!

"See, Scooby", Carter said reassuringly to the talking dog as he came to. "Jade doesn't want to hurt you, she LIKES you. So you got no reason to be scared of her, okay?"

"Rat's rhat rou think!", Scooby said. Truthfully, Jade was the most beautiful canine he'd ever met and he DID find her attractive. But was he ready for what basically amounted to MARRIAGE?

Scooby, Clawdeen and, Duncan left in order to pick up Winnie for her weekly visit while Carter called Christina and Shaggy.

"Hey, Carter how's everything going?" Christina asked as soon as the video call was answered.

"Okay, I guess," Carter replied sheepishly.

"Like, I know that look. Tell us what's wrong," Shaggy prompted.

Carter launched into his story about school and Clawdeen's health class. He also mentioned how strange Winnie had started acting, often licking his face whenever she tackled him. Carter's flushed face did not escape his mother's notice and she gave Shaggy a knowing glance as Carter told them about jade and Scooby before returning to the topic of Winnie's incredibly strange antics.

"I don't know what's gotten into her," Carter moaned.

"You'll figure it out soon enough," Christina said.

"Like, trust us, Carter," Shaggy added.

Before the confused Carter could ask what exactly they meant he was ambushed by a very excited Winnie, who wasted no time in tackling him and licking his face _again._ After Winnie relented Carter retrieved his laptop which had been knocked aside by Winnie.

"Hi, Winnie," Shaggy and Christina greeted in unison.

"Hi,"

"How's school?"

"Good,"

"That's good,"

"Winnie, Carter, I have to run to the store do you wanna go with me?" Clawdeen asked popping into the room.

"Sure thing,"

"Have fun you two,"

"We will,"

"Bye,"

…...

* * *

Christina shut her laptop with a smirk. As much as she loved Carter he could be completely clueless at times. Like now. She turned to Shaggy who was also smirking.

"Oh, Carter," Christina mused as she put her computer away.

"He'll like, learn," Shaggy added as he wrapped his arms around Christina.

"Yes, yes he will,"

…...

* * *

At the store, Carter and Winnie were helping Clawdeen by reading from the very long grocery list. Which included what you'd expect eggs, milk, butter but, there were also bizarre things. Like coal for Duncan, two whole steaks for Clawdeen and so on and so forth. After they had shopped for everything they proceeded to the check-out where Clawdeen rewarded each of them with a candy bar. It was as they were loading the groceries that Winnie and Carter noticed a poster for the carnival that was coming to town that next week. Excitedly they ripped it from where it was and showed it to Clawdeen.

"Can we go?" they pleaded.

"We'll have to see what Ms, Grimwood says, okay?"

"Okay,"


	6. Chapter 6

Carter and Winnie rushed into the school and excitedly presented Miss Grimwood with the poster they had found. Their excitement was contagious and soon everyone was huddled around the headmistress begging to go.

"Yes, you can go but Clawdeen and Duncan have to chaperone you,"

Excited squeals filled the air as the girls jumped up and down. Winnie was so happy that she grabbed Carter by the shoulders and kissed him much to his embarrassment.

"May I see if the cadets can join us?" Sibella inquired politely while everyone else giggled they all knew she was using it as an excuse to see her boyfriend.

"Yes, but be quick,"

Quick was an understatement. As it turned out Colonial Calloway was already looking for some way to reward the cadets for their excellent grades and spectacular behavior. So, when Sibella arrived asking if his boys could come along he agreed. Sibella returned with the good news and, everyone rejoiced. This was going to be great!

Or, so they thought.

…...

* * *

Meanwhile,

Revolta had gone to her private chambers in order to have a 'private conversation'. She had given orders not to be disturbed but leave it to the Grim Creeper to stumble in without knocking.

"Revolta! Revolta!"

"Creeper!", she snarled, quickly closing her robe and zapping her simpering life-long minion. "I've warned you about barging in without knocking! I should chop you up for a stew!"

"F-f-forgive me, Revolta!", he cried painfully, while Zombozo laughed on the other side of the mirror.

"B-b-but this couldn't...I j-just heard!..."

"Spit it out, you fool!"

"The substitute teachers are going with the children to the scarnival!"

"I already know that, you buffoonish weed!" Revolta snapped. Really, she should get better, smarter minions.

"B-but I found out who they really are!", the Creeper cried. "Clawdeen Wolf is no ordinary werewolf; she's the ALPHA! A-and Duncan is no mere dragon; he's the Kaiju Prince!"

"WHAT?!", Revolta and Zombozo shouted in unison.

"This...complicates things, my dear Revolta", Zombozo said darkly. "If the Royals should learn of my return before we succeed...when I was first exiled, Belloc told me he would incinerate me HIMSELF if I ever returned!"

"Calm yourself, my love", the Witch of the Web urged him. "We shall simply have to arrange the appropriate..,..distraction for them. Fenris Silvermane was Alpha when you were exiled, and the existence of the rumored Kaiju Prince was only recently confirmed, so I'm certain neither of them will know you. We shall continue as planned."

…...

* * *

In Health Class later on that day.

Carter had tuned everything out. Everything. Instead of listening to the lecture Clawdeen was giving he had a book in his lap that he was reading. He was so engrossed in it that when Clawdeen called on him he didn't hear her. She called for him to answer two more times before finally marching to his desk and slamming her palm down on it causing Carter to jump before flushing red in embarrassment. She then snatched the book from him and shut it while shaking her head in disapproval.

"What would your Mom say?"

Carter looked at Winnie for help and she smirked. He knew that look. She was expecting him to be funny or was it brave? Either way, he'd try his very best.

"Mom, would ask that I be excused so that I can maintain innocence for as long as possible?"

Seriously, he did NOT want to know how babies were made!

He was perfectly happy believing that the stork brought them while parents were sleeping.

(he also chose to ignore the fact that he had seen pictures of his mom back when she was pregnant)

Yes, The Stork brought babies.

Clawdeen stared at him bewildered before the sound of Duncan's laughter brought her back to reality. She turned to see her mate standing in the doorway with a smug grin.

"You've traumatized the poor boy, Clawdeen," Duncan commented.

Clawdeen looked back down at Carter who was pretending to have fainted melodramatically.

So, it was decided that Carter could go outside with Duncan.

Thank goodness.

…...

* * *

That's how Carter found himself outside trying to 'save' Scooby from Jade. Geez, she was relentless. Duncan simply watched as he deemed this good exercise for Carter who spent a good chunk of his time with a book or a game controller. Of course, thanks to Winnie that wasn't as much of an issue as it had been.

At least Carter was getting in some exercise.

"JADE, STOP IT," Carter screeched as he finally caught up to the wolf who had caged Scooby and was slowly advancing on him.

The wolf turned to look at him and Carter swore she was trying to communicate with him.

"I wish I could understand you like I can, Scooby," Carter sighed as Jade neared him.

Duncan went on the defensive just in case Jade was going to lash out but relaxed when he saw she only wanted a scratch behind the ears. Scooby, Carter and, Duncan headed back to the school but none of them heard as Jade actually said sorry.

…...

* * *

Christina and Shaggy couldn't help laughing as Carter recounted the day's events to them.

"We're going to a carnival!" Carter cried after he'd wrapped up the story.

"When?"

"After school lets out tomorrow,"

"Well, have fun and stay safe,"

"We will,"

They wouldn't.

...

* * *

Finally, finally, the day of the carnival had arrived. All of the kids eagerly sped through breakfast before lining up outside to await Clawdeen and, Duncan who were taking their precious time eating just to annoy the kids. Scooby zipped past them while they were waiting. The girls just laughed when Jade ran after him. The now daily occurrence was very amusing to all who saw it.

When Clawdeen and Duncan finally emerged from the school everyone threw themselves into the van/. Winnie in the process had ended up on Carter's lap not that she minded. The others giggled and the cadets gagged while Carter flushed red again

This was going to be a long day.

The Carnival wasn't what Carter was expecting. It was creepy instead of the usual cheer. Carter didn't really have time to ponder this as Winnie grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the biggest, tallest, fastest roller coaster there. In a little under three minutes, all of the kids had partnered up and went off. That left Clawdeen and Duncan to themselves. The couple wandered the grounds catching the occasional glimpse of the kids as they raced from one attraction to another. They discovered Tannis and Baxter while walking through the Midway. Baxter was trying to win Tannis a stuffed dog and failing.

"Come on boy, all ya, have to do is hit the spaceship," the attendant said every time Baxter missed granted, he was given less than thirty seconds to hit the fast-moving ship.

"It's okay, Baxter, I don't need the dog," Tannis said sweetly trying to pull her friend away.

"But, Tannis I know how much you want it, give me one more chance?"

"Fine, but it's okay if you don't win,"

Baxter tried again and this time he hit it but the attendant refused to hand over the dog.

"Hey, he hit that. I saw him," Duncan argued as he and Clawdeen strode to where the kids were.

"Let me explain something to ya, buddy. You see the spaceship? You see how it's still standing? That means the boy lost and that the girlie don't get the doggie,"

Baxter looked close to tears. Tannis wasted no time in giving her friend a reassuring hug.

"Okay," Duncan said "My turn,"

Duncan stepped back as the game started back up. He took one look at the tiny ship and released a fireball which melted the ship and charred the rest of the booth save for the black and white dog Tannis had wanted.

"I win," he declared smugly as he plucked the dog from its rack and handed it to Tannis before handing a stuffed dragon to Baxter.

The group walked away happily leaving a charred attendant behind them.

* * *

 **Well, what did you think? What do you predict? Believe me, I'd love to know. Also, who can tell me what I was referencing in the last scene? Please leave a nice long review and, I'll see you next time**


	7. Chapter 7

"So everything is in place", Zombozo grinned.

"Why yes! That is, except for one...little hiccup, Boss", Freak Show snickered nervously. "Each of the girls is with a normie boy in uniform."

"Mmm...yes, students from that pathetic human academy next to Grimwood's Revolta mentioned", Zombozo pondered. "No matter. Take them with their little ghoulfriends. But first, a little distraction for their loving guardians. Heh-heh-heh!"

…...

* * *

As Clawdeen and Duncan wandered the Carnival they were approached by a ride attendant in a pink jester costume and clown makeup.

"You two love-bats will just LOVE a ride in our 'Tunnel of Love'!" she gushed as she directed their attention to the ride decked out in pink neon lights and an abundance of hearts.

Duncan looked at Clawdeen who shrugged. Surely the kids would be alright for a few minutes? As if to assure them Carter and Winnie whizzed by on a mad dash to the Fun-house Of Horrors with the other children following suit. Why not? The two were soon having private time with no regard or care for their surroundings only to stop mid-kiss when the ride stopped and the lights went out before the emergency backup lights kicked in. With the lights back on the couple could tell that the entrances to the ride had been sealed. Odd but, the kids would be fine. After all, they would be out again in a few minutes.

…...

* * *

Tannis clung to Baxter's hand for dear afterlife. Why did this place give her the creeps? The Funhouse of Horrors was set up like a giant maze with many, many tricks. Moving floors, walls that opened 'death traps', mirror maze. You name it it was there.

"This place is creepy," Baxter whispered as they tried to navigate the moving floors.

"Yeah,"

"Look, there's the exit wanna leave,"

"Yeah,"

What they didn't notice were the two hulking klownz behind them...

…...

* * *

Sibella was watching Tug amuse himself with the trick mirrors when they heard screams. Right away they knew it was Baxter and Tannis. They hurriedly ran in the direction of the sounds where all they found was Tannis's bow left discarded on the moving walkway. Sibella picked it up and slipped into her dress pocket while Tug searched, hoping that he'd find the two huddled in a corner but to no avail. As he headed back to Sibella he was hit over the head and blacked out.

The last thing he heard was Sibella's startled screams.

One by one the pairs were picked off. An electric jolt for the boys with water for Elsa. Phantasma and Grunt were carried off by ghosts.

When the cries for help reached Carter and Winnie they knew the best course of action was to get Clawdeen and Duncan. However, finding their way out was near impossible. Fake exits and dead-ends coupled with the knowledge that they were being followed were stressful. Finally, finally, they saw the sunset as it poured through the exit. They were nearly there.

Then they blacked out.

...

* * *

After realizing that the ride wasn't going to be repaired anytime soon, Clawdeen and Duncan fought their way out busting down the door to the nearest exit. Upon stepping out of the ride they saw the entire place was deserted. Rides were shut off, games were shut down, no one was running to and fro. This spelled trouble.

"Clawdeen, where are the kids?"

"Last time we saw them they were headed to the fun house,"

"I think we've been tricked,"

"Let's see if the kids are hiding somewhere,"

Finding nothing, they regrettably called Miss Grimwood to inform her of this news. The headmistress wasn't really surprised. She'd had a feeling that something had happened and she knew right away who was to blame: Revolta, she didn't know what the old witch was planning but she knew they had to act quickly for the sake of the kids. Racing out of the school she called out for Scooby who was hightailing it away from Jade again.

However, when Scooby heard the news that the kids were in trouble he slid to a stop and turned to face Jade who regarded him with a look of confusion.

"What's New Scooby-Doo?" she asked.

Scooby's jaw hit the ground.

"You can talk?"

"I guess,"

"We've got to go, the kids are in danger,"

"Lead the way,"

…...

* * *

Carter felt like he had been run over by a bus when he came to. What happened? He struggled to recall. He remembered Winnie and the Fun House. There was screaming. There were cries for help. Sibella yelling at them to get the teachers then blackness. When Carter finally found the strength to open his eyes he discovered that he and the others were bound to wooden chairs and placed in a circle. Looking around he saw that they were in the middle of what looked like a witch's den.

Carter knew what it was thanks to his advanced studies.

He also knew they were in trouble.

Lots of trouble.

"Carter?" Winnie mumbled as she began to wake beside him.

"I'm right here Winnie," Carter reassured herb while he took in their surroundings.

The room was made of stone and rotting wood. The smell of death and smoke lingered in the air as dirty water dripped from the roof into rusty dented buckets. Shelves lined with vials of foul ingredients. for potions looked about ready to snap. There was a small fire in the sorry excuse for a fireplace. A cauldron hung in the center, its contents unknown. Carter then looked up to see bizarre creatures he'd only heard of Spider-bats. These creatures weren't born they were made. Made to serve and forced to do whatever was required of them.

Carter shuddered this place gave him the creeps. At that moment he wished he was four-years-old again playing with hot wheels while his mother worked. His mother had her own place in which she practiced magic often for her classes. He referred to it as her Fortress even though it was simply a small cabin on the edge of school property. The cabin was the complete opposite of this dismal place. His mother's little cabin was well built, painted white and gray. Glass shelves lined her work area filled with plants, oils things found in nature. A bird feeder hung just outside always half full. The small fireplace was clean and cheery unlike the black, dirty, disgusting one before him.

"Ah, I see you're awake,"

Carter slowly looked up and saw Revolta.

They were in trouble


	8. Chapter 8 FINAL CHAPTER

" **You!** " Carter hissed as Revolta neared him.

"I see you've heard of me," Revolta replied as she bent down to inspect him.

"Mom said you were an evil hag!" Carter spat as Winnie barred her teeth beside him.

"She did, did she? Well, I wouldn't be surprised given my run-ins with your mother when she was your age," Revolta mused, "You're just as powerful as she was. With time and practice, you could be even MORE powerful than her,"

"You're a liar! I don't have magic!" Carter yelled.

Revolta wasn't listening to him. Instead, she was prepping her spells before standing back to watch her wretched spider-bats do all the work as they set about hypnotizing the children with the exception of Carter who glared as he struggled against his binds.

"You do have magic, Carter. I know you can feel it at this very moment, a fire inside of you wanting to be released. Just as powerful as your grandmother's magic was and is,"

"My Grandmother? She's dead. She was killed when Mom was a baby,"

"Oh, excuse my mistake, I meant your great Grandmother,"

"What?"

"Ah yes, poor thing, searching her world for her Granddaughter unaware that she has a great-grandson. I'd feel sorry for her if she hadn't declared me a mockery. A failure and a screw-up. Well, we'll see who's laughing when she sees my army,"

"Who are you even talking about?"

"Maleficent, of course,"

"You're crazy! She's fictional!"

"Ha! You still don't believe me? Look!" Revolta said as she directed Carter to her mirror which had blurred to life.

Much to Carter's shock Maleficent was there mourning the loss of her daughter still as she employed all the magic she could to try and find her Granddaughter. Carter studied her intently. She looked more human than the Sleeping Beauty made her out to be. Her eyes weren't even yellow they were...

brown just like his mother's

Then the image faded away leaving Carter stunned.

"Ha! For all her brilliance it never occurred to her that her granddaughter might be in a different world

"You see, my boy, you were born destined to be EVIL! And with your power we could rule the world together; monsters AND normies! Join us, Carter!", Revolta laughed as Zombozo stepped up beside her. "I will teach all that I know of dark magic, and you can take your rightful place as one of the Dark Lords of our new empire!"

"No...no...no...NO!", Carter cried in denial "I-I-I'm NOT evil! I-I-I'll NEVER be evil!"

"You have no choice, Carter", the four-armed witch sneered. "You are descended of a long line of the darkest of dark fairies, and your father sired you by the vilest of evil acts! Like it or not, you cannot escape your destiny", Revolta told him. "We merely offer ourselves to teach and guide you as you embrace your true nature, and a place ruling by our side."

"Don't listen to her, Carter!", Winnie growled, trying to resist the hypno-webbing on her head. "She's lying! You're the nicest, most wonderful-est boy I know! YOU decide..."

"And you could rule by his side, little werewolf!", Revolta smirked as she rounded on her, strengthening the magic in her web. "That's what you really want, isn't it? Eternity with the boy you love?"

"I-I-I-I...", Winnie stammered her will weakening.

"W-Winnie?", Carter looked at her, even as her eyes glazed over. Images of her recent behavior with him flashed through his mind and began to fall into place.

"Y-yes, Revolta", Winnie droned. "I love him. Please let me be his ghoulfriend and bride."

"That's up to him, my dear", Revolta sneered. "What will it be, Carter? Join us, with your ghoulfriend by your side? Or rot in my dungeon while she and the other ghouls help us take over the world? It could be...dangerous for her without you to protect her."

Carter shook his head in disbelief. He really wanted his mother. His mother would have known what to do. He stared at the ground as he started to recall his mother's lessons and their times together.

…...

The sun streaked through the windows as Carter sat on the floor of his mother's fortress. His mother stood at the marble counter mixing up something. He didn't know what it was but it smelled sweet. Little Carter suspected it was for the cut on his arm that he'd gotten from falling out of a tree. He knew he shouldn't have climbed it but Winnie had dared him to and well, he wanted to prove himself.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, my little daredevil?"

"Can you sing?"

Christina lifted her son to sit on the counter as she rubbed the odd goop on his arm.

"Please?"

"Okay, but no more tree-climbing,"

"Yay,"

" _Somewhere over the rainbow way up high  
There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby  
Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true_

 _Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far  
Behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me_

 _Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow.  
Why then, oh, why can't I?_

 _If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow.  
Why, oh, why can't I?"_

…...

"Now class can anyone tell me what speaking a spell backward does?" Christina asked.

Carter's hand shot up.

"Anyone besides Carter?"

No one tried to answer. Christina sighed.

"Carter?"

"It makes them stronger but it's really complicated to do,"

"That's right,"

…...

Carter entered his mother's classroom to see the words Music Magic written on the whiteboard and her keyboard standing in the place of her desk. He'd been looking forward to this lesson.

Music magic was often used as a diversion. His mother used it to cheer him up and make him feel better.

Now, she was going to teach him how it worked.

…...

Carter's eyes snapped open. A diversion. He needed to make a diversion. Then perhaps he could get away and get some help. But What could he do? Then he remembered Revolta had said he possed his mother's magic and his mother could control fire so that meant he could too.

"Well, Carter?"

"No,"

"No? Did you say no?" Revolta asked in shock.

"Yes, I did!" Carter yelled as he tore loose of his binds and flew away as fast as he could.

"AFTER HIM YOU FOOLS," Revolta screeched.

"Maybe we should send his little ghoulfriend?" Zombozo suggested.

"Very well," Revolta agreed, "Go get him," Revolta ordered as she cut Winnie loose.

"Yes, Revolta,"

Carter needed a plan. He knew he needed a plan as he flew through the dark hallways he ducked into an empty room and shut the door behind him. Leaning against the door he tried to remember what his mother did to access her magic. Most of the time it just appeared in her hands. Desperate he rubbed his palms together and was flooded with relief when a fire sparked to life in his palms.

"Carter, come out, come out,"

Winnie was on his trail. Not good. He really, really, really did not want to hurt her he needed to think of something. His mother taught him so many means of defense, magic, and misdirection and yet, he couldn't seem to recall something useful.

"Why are you hiding from me, Carter? Come out. I won't hurt you. I promise,"

She was getting closer and he was running out of time.

 _Come on, Carter. What would Mom do?_

Misdirection, he realized. His mother had taught him misdirection. It was often used in magic shows and when he was six he wanted to be a magician so, his mother had helped him learn the basics.

There was just one problem.

Most of the spells his mother used were either written in a fae language or Italian. Neither he really knew.

"Carter?"

He had to try if only to save his friends he had to try. He backed away from the door as the handle began to turn. It wasn't Winnie at the door it was Sibella he just knew.

 _I have to try._

When Sibella finally got the door open she found not one, not two but TEN Carter's all standing in a line. When she advanced they raced past her into the hallway where they further confused the minions. Letting out a scream of frustration Sibella joined the rampaging minions.

As the duplicates started to disappear and the real Carter found it harder and harder to camouflage himself he was faced with quite the conundrum.

He ran blindly with a crazed mob on his heels only to stop suddenly as the hallway split into two different directions.

 _Oh, Come on!_

Then he saw the rusty, dented suit of armor that stood before him and he got an idea. He had vivid memories of all the times his mother brought his action figures to life. She did it for every party, sick day and, nightmare he'd ever had.

Thinking quickly he brought the armor to life and sent it down the left hallway while he flew down the right hallway. Carter relaxed when he heard the mob follow the armor. Perhaps he was too relaxed as he slowed his pace and tried to catch his breath before being tackled to the ground. He came face to face with Winnie.

"Found you,"

"Winnie, please fight it. This isn't you. You aren't well,"

"I'm not sick silly I'm just following orders,"

"Winnie, PLEASE-"

"Now, come with me, Carter,"

"Sorry, Winnie, I can't do that,"

Carter then wrestled his way out of Winnie's grasp and continued his mad rush down the hall.

"Carter, come back!" Winnie cried as she followed him.

"No way!"

His wings burned, his legs ached, he felt like he could sleep for years but Carter couldn't stop, wouldn't stop.

Then he ran into a wall

Carter struggled to get to his feet as Winnie neared him. He needed to snap her out of it but how could he...

Carter's eyes grew as wide as frying pans as he realized what he had to do.

He couldn't.

Could he?

He'd done it once but that was months ago.

He had to.

But he couldn't.

Would it work?

What if it didn't?

 _I have no other choice._

Once Winnie was within arm's length he made his move grabbing her by the waist before he had a chance to chicken out. Dipping her back and kissing her before she could struggle out of his grasp. When Carter realized he had actually done it he was shocked but at the same time, he didn't want it to end. He held Winnie close wrapping her in his wings in the process. Winnie, meanwhile, turned to jello as she came to her senses.

The two finally separated in surprise at the sounds of fireworks above their heads. Carter stared at the miniature display of color in surprise.

"OH, MY GHOUL! That's what happens when my mom and Shaggy kiss! So that must mean...! Oh boy!"

Meanwhile, Winnie's thoughts were running rampant as she truly processed what had just happened.

 _Carter kissed me! HE KISSED ME! HE kissed ME!_

Winnie howled with joy before kissing Carter again. It would have been a sweet scene if it weren't interrupted by their mind-warped friends. Tannis and Elsa advanced on them at a suspenseful slow pace. The two corned kids looked around for a hidden exit but found none. Winnie clung to Carter nervously.

"Carter do something!"

"I'm thinking, Winnie!"

"Well, Think faster!"

"I GOT IT," Carter cried as he has his lightbulb moment.

"What?"

"You handle Tannis, I'll deal with Elsa,"

"Okay,"

Carter furiously rubbed his palms together, closed his eyes tight and fired a bolt of magic straight for Elsa's heart.

A crackling sound was heard as the magic wrapped itself around Elsa before being absorbed.

She shook her head and rubbed her eyes as she asked, "What happened?"

"No time to explain. Go find Phantasma and play this," Carter ordered tossing his phone to Elsa.

"Gotcha," 

"W-Winnie s-stop s-stop I-I can't b-breathe" Tannis giggled as Carter turned around.

"Okay, Winnie you can stop now,"

"What now?"

"Can you sniff out the cadets?"

"Sure, they're three halls down the third door on the left,"

"Let's go!"

…...

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?" Tug asked as the group roamed the hallways for Sibella.

"Kiss your girlfriend so she'll snap out of it,"

"That stuff only works in stories, Carter,"

"Uh, that's how he woke me up," Winnie declared defensively.

"You kissed Winnie?" the boys gasped in shock.

"Not the time," Carter groaned.

"Look! There she is!" Grunt cried pointing to where a purple bat kept watch in the rotting rafters.

"How do we catch her?" Miguel asked.

"I got this!" Baxter replied as he began searching for what he needed.

He pulled out a beach ball, a tennis racket, his math textbook, his stuffed dragon, Tannis's stuffed dog, his volleyball uniform and the volleyball before finally finding his very large butterfly net in the very last pocket of his pants,

"CHARGE," he cried as unseen trumpets played a heroic fanfare.

The ran in a single file line before cornering Sibella. In one swing of the net, she was trapped. She shifted forms as she tried to break free only for Tug to hurriedly smash his lips against hers waking her instantly.

The kids' celebration was cut short by the arrival of the Grim Creeper and the remaining klownz.

"Run!"

So they ran right then left then right again and Carter swore he saw the same painting at least four times. The kids ducked into a corridor with the villains hot on their heels back and forth and back and forth through the corridor they went. At one point the kids ended up chasing the minions only to stop in the middle of the corridor and dash back into the door they came out of. After exiting the corridor they ran into a hall full of paintings. Carter used his newfound magic to let them jump into the paintings. The kids waited with bated breath while the minions passed by as soon as they were gone the kids jumped out of the paintings and set about finding the exit.

"Well, well, look what we've found, Revolta,"

The kids froze and turned around to see Revolta and Zombozo grinning at them. Carter fearfully grabbed Winnie's hand as they were surrounded by chuckling minions and forced back to the foul-smelling den where they were once again tied up, this time they bound Carter and Winnie with Iron and silver chains so that they couldn't escape again. Carter tried to use his magic only to yelp as the chains burned him.

"Now, where were we?" Revolta smirked as she readied her spell once more.

Before she could cast it, however, the entire castle shook causing walls to crumble and the roof to cave once the shaking stopped Revolta dispatched her minions to assess the damage done and that was her biggest mistake. Screams of torture and anguish shattered the already cracked windows and Winnie howled in pain at the noise, Revolta clamped a hand over her mouth only for Winnie to bite her which drew blood. Revolta backhanded Winnie just as the door flew off its hinges.

"What the hex was that?", Revolta snarled.

"REVOLTA!", the Grim Creeper screamed in terror as he lurched into the room.

"What is it, Creeper?!"

"It's those substitute teachers! The Kaiju Prince just blasted the draw-bridge open! The Alpha just charged across with him, a wolf, and that big, dopey dog! My plants can't stop them!"  
"NO! NOT NOW!"

"Freak Show!", Zombozo called.

"Yeah, Boss?", the ghost-controlling klown replied nervously.

"Take your ghosts and the rest of the Klownz and...!"

"B-b-but, Boss! We're no match for them!"

"Shut up, you simpering coward, and do as I command! I don't expect you to stop them, just delay them as long as possible! Revolta needs time to cast her spell!"

Time she didn't have.

The Cadets shouted and shrieked hoping to get the teachers attention even when Revolta zapped them they carried on and it was their noise that brought Clawdeen and Duncan right to them.

"NOO," Revolta screamed as she looked around for Zombozo but he'd disappeared, vanished and left her to face the Royals by herself.

Revolta was backed into a corner by Duncan who had smoke pouring from his mouth. She raised her wand in defense only to have it burnt to ashes by Duncan.

"CREEPER DO SOMETHING!" Revolta ordered her shaking minion

"Yes, Revolta... I MEAN NO NO REVOLTA," Grim creeper replied as Matches arrived with jade who's fur was matted with blood. Needless to say, she'd had quite the meal.

With one punch the 'powerful' witch of the web was on the floor.

"Come on let's get you guys back home," Clawdeen said softly.

…...

 **A few days later.**

Carter tore out of the school as soon as he saw Shaggy's car pull up to the gate. He and the girls excitedly launched themselves at the couple when they got out.

"MOM! I MISSED YOU," Carter yelled throwing his arms around his mother.

"I missed you too,"

"What about me?" Shaggy asked as he grabbed the suitcases.

"I missed you too, Shaggy," Carter laughed.

"Let's go inside I have something to tell you," Christina said.

"I have something to tell you too, Mom,"

Once Christina was settled on the couch with Shaggy and everyone had calmed down she spoke.

"Boodika tracked us down before we left Skull Shores she gave us a potion that turned this baby into Shaggy'" Christina explained softly.

"Does that mean I'm not going to be a brother anymore?" Carter asked confusedly.

"No, sweetie, you're still going to be a big brother. The best big brother in the world. Now, what did you want to tell me?"

"I can do magic! See?" Carter said as he lit a fire in the palm of his hand.

"How?"

"That's not all! Jade can TALK now oh, and she'd like to be allowed in the house now that she and Scooby are well together,"

"What?"

"When did like, all this happen?" Shaggy asked in bewilderment.

"We'll tell you later," Clawdeen promised, "Now, who wants lunch?"

"We do!"

THE END.


End file.
